


Tis Merely A Flesh Wound

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Dom/sub Undertones, Full Shift Werewolves, Gentle Dom Chris, M/M, Multi, Wolf Peter, stiles is a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a hunter to do when presented with one lover who has a broken ankle and the other who is a great furry wolf? Why clean up the mess, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis Merely A Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt? If you're willing? Stetopher where Peter goes feral after Stiles/Chris is hurt and the other two coming home to a cuddly, nonverbal wolf?
> 
> \--
> 
> So I kind of, totally, missed the part of this prompt where they come home to find Peter wolfed out. Oh well, hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Chris, I think you’re going to need to get home asap.” Stiles said the moment Chris answered his phone.

Chris groaned and asked the question he really was not sure he wanted the answer to. “What happened?”

“Well, you see,” Stiles hedged.

Chris could just picture Stiles trying to think up a way to let Chris know the news gently. He sighed and grumped into the phone. “Stiles, just tell me what happened.”

Stiles laughed. “I was at the old Hale house, you know just looking around, when the floor gave out underneath me. Long story short I broke my right ankle when I landed. I went to the hospital and got it in a cast!” Stiles was quick to reassure Chris when he heard the Chris’ near silent gasp.

“Stiles-” Chris bit his lip to stop himself from berating his young lover. Peter had probably already seen to it and there was no need to make him feel worse. “Are you okay?” He asked instead.

“Um, yeah.” Stiles said though Chris thought he detected a hint of a wobble in the younger man’s voice.

“Is Peter home? I’d like to talk to him.” Chris knew he would only feel truly reassured once he was sure Peter was taking care of Stiles.

Silence met his question. Chris pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure it was still connected, it was.

“Stiles?”

“See, that’s where the problem is. We got home from the hospital and Peter turned furry and has not changed back since.”

Chris took a deep breath and silently counted to ten before responding. “How long ago did he change?”

More silence.

“Stiles, I am two full states over and you are worrying me quite a bit. Please just tell me everything.” Chris said in the calmest voice he could muster.

“It happened 3 days ago.”

Chris felt his chest squeeze as panic gripped him. Three entire days Stiles had been hurt and Peter completely nonverbal and he was only just now finding out. Anything could have happened with them so vulnerable.

“And you failed to mention this every time we texted, why?” Chris asked though little bits suddenly started connecting. Peter never answering his phone, and Stiles’ excuse of the wolf breaking it. The three of them never once talking over the phone even though it was a common occurrence when Chris was away on business trips.

“Because I did not want you to worry and cut your trip short.” Stiles replied mulishly. 

Chris sighed heavily. “Well, what’s done is done. I’ll be on the next flight home. Do you need me to bring anything home?”

A shaky inhale sounded down the line and Chris ached to be able to hold Stiles in his arms, comfort him the way the young man clearly needed comforting.

“I’ll be there as quickly as I can, okay?” He whispered, his throat constricting at the overwhelming need that suddenly swamped him.

“I miss you.”

Chris closed his eyes. He knew that Peter did not handle either of his lovers getting injured but he had to do better than this if something happened when Chris was away. “I miss you too, love.”

Stiles hung up, Chris thought most likely before he could start crying, and Chris locked his phone before turning to survey his hotel room. The deal was nowhere near being done but his family needed him and they were more important than any negotiation.

Within fifteen minutes Chris had all of his gear packed and his ticket changed to leave in three hours. He hurried down to the front desk to check out and then hailed a cab to take him to the airport.

* * *

The flight did not take long and Chris was soon parking his car in the driveway. His arrival roused no response though Chris was sure Peter had to have heard him drive up.

Chris grabbed his bag and jogged up the front steps to their house. He dropped his bag in the front hallway and went in search of his two lovers. He did not have to travel far before he found Stiles and Peter.

They were squished onto the couch, Stiles between Peter and the back of the couch, and they looked a mess. Peter’s fur seemed to be standing on edge, a testament to his emotional state.

Stiles did not look much better, his casted limb thrown over the back of the couch - most likely so it would no get crushed by Peter - and his hair was a mess. All in all it was clear to Chris that he should have been home days ago but he let the irritation lifting his shoulders flow out on his next breath.

He was here now and that was what mattered most.

Peter whined as Chris stepped into the room, turning his head to look up at the man. 

Looking into the blue blue eyes of his now wolf lover, Chris could not find it in himself to be mad. It was clear that the memories of the house along with Stiles’ injury had overwhelmed the werewolf and it had probably taken everything in Peter to be able to get Stiles to the hospital and then home.

He walked up to the couch and placed his hands lovingly on Peter’s head, leaning down to place a kiss on the wolf’s snout before petting him. Peter started rumbling, his entire body relaxing at the touch, and Chris smiled when Peter turned his head to lick at Chris’ hand.

“Hey lover.”

Chris looked over Peter’s shoulder to Stiles who was just blinking awake sleepy eyes. His voice sounded scratchy and Chris knew it was probably due to crying. His boys never quite handled stress well when he was away.

“Hey.” Chris smiled at Stiles as he continued to pet Peter. “Alright you big pile of goo, I need you to move so I can examine Stiles.” Chris said to Peter as he took a step back to allow the wolf to move.

Peter did so begrudgingly which had both Chris and Stiles chuckling. Peter always turned into a big furry puppy whenever one of his pack was injured and until he returned to being human again he would be constantly pouting for attention.

He really was the biggest suck ever, not that Peter would ever hear Chris say it aloud.

“I’m fine now that you’re home.” Stiles mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

Chris really was not sure somedays how he dealt with the combined cuteness and idiocy that seemed to make up his two younger lovers. He shook his head with a smile and sat on the newly vacated spot beside Stiles.

Chris merely hummed in response to Stiles and gently took hold of Stiles’ injured leg. As it was in a cast Chris could obviously not see any bruising or swelling but it made him feel better to hold the limb in his hands and _see_ that Stiles was okay.

“Why don’t I take you upstairs and get you bathed and then I’ll order so pizza.” Chris suggested and waited for Stiles nod before scooping him up and carrying him upstairs. 

He set Stiles down on the toilet, Peter immediately laying himself down at Stiles’ feet, and Chris prepared the bath.

It gave him great joy to take care of Peter and Stiles and for the first time in over a week he finally felt himself relaxing. He was never truly comfortable when not at home.

As the tub filled Chris helped undress Stiles and helped him step into the tub, making sure to prop his broken ankle up on the side of the tub. Stiles sighed in bliss as the heat of the water relaxed his tense muscles.

Peter shuffled over and nudged at Chris’ hip as Chris began gently washing Stiles. Chris nudged him back with his hip and laughed when the wolf shoved his head under Chris’ arm and promptly began nuzzling at Chris’ jaw.

“You are absolutely no help you big puppy!” Chris laughed as he kissed the tip of a cold and wet nose.

Peter snorted at him and continued to be completely unhelpful as Stiles laid blissfully unaware in the tub. 

It ended up taking Chris twice as long to wash and then dry Stiles but it was totally worth it once he had Stiles tucked into bed with a big content werewolf curled around him. The bath had been therapeutic for all three of them.

With Stiles dozing gently and Peter getting his cuddle on, Chris decided pizza could wait a little bit and squeezed himself under the covers as well. Peter immediately moved his head so it was resting on Chris’ thigh and Stiles flopped over until he was leaning fully on Chris as well.

They stayed that way for an hour before Peter transformed back to his human self though he made sure Chris knew that did not mean the hunter could move as he wrapped an arm around Chris’ thigh and held on tight.

Stiles was still passed out beside them so Chris felt it safe to talk.

“Next time just call me right away.” He gently scolded Peter.

The werewolf turned his head, blue eyes bright. “It kind of hit me too fast to be able to handle.” Peter admitted. 

Chris sighed, unsurprised by the answer, and started carting his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter turned his head to catch Chris’ fingers in his mouth and nibbled softly at the pads of the hunters fingers.

“Well I’m home now.” Chris said for lack of anything to add to the conversation.

Peter growled playfully before arching his neck and nudging at the soft bulge in Chris’ pants.

“Mmm do you want to play?” Chris smirked down at the man watching as Peter’s eyes flared.

Instead of answering Peter turned his head into Chris thigh and bit down playfully. Now that the stress had passed Peter needed to let out his pent up energy and Chris knew there was no better way to wear the werewolf out then sex.

Peter squirmed out from under Stiles, all without disturbing the sleeping man, and Chris piled the pillows up around Stiles before turning his attention to the very eager man now kneeling in front of him.

“Good boy.” He murmured.

That was the last thing said for the next little while until Stiles woke up and complained that he wanted some sexy fun times too. And, well, his lovers were never ones to deny him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
